So Would I Be
by PotterheadDemigod1
Summary: ...and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there... What happened after that? How did Harry and Ginny get back together? This is my take on what might have happened...


**This is my first ever fanfic. There may be loads of mistakes, please don't mind them. This was written by me and my friend during our recess. Please, please, please review and tell me 'bout it. I wanna hear from you guys. Constructive criticism accepted. Now on with my story….**

**By the way, if any one knows how to insert the gray line in the stories please PM me.** …

Disclaimer:  All rights are reserved with the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with the characters.

**SO WOULD I BE…..**

He was running…..he was running hard…. he was running through the forbidden forest…..it was pouring with rain….. his hair was over his eyes, obscuring his vision….. he swept it over his forehead and ran faster….. far ahead, a clearing momentarily lit up with light….. he could see figures moving in the clearing… he was close now…. He had to save her….. she might die….. he was at the edge of clearing now…. Voldemort stood in the clearing…. He was laughing…

'NO!' Harry screamed as a jet of green light hit a person tied to a tree at the other end… the green light illuminated a face with long red hair and freckles…

'Ginny!' he yelled sitting up bolt upright in bed. He was covered in cold sweat. 'Ginny!' he whispered.

He calmed himself down and returned to his senses. His dormitory was deserted. It had only been a nightmare, but with one difference. His scar didn't hurt. Ginny was not dead, she was safe and well, it was Voldemort who was dead. Harry himself had killed him with his own rebounding curse a few hours ago. After which he had collapsed into bed and fallen asleep. It had been nearly six hours ago. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower and headed down to the Gryffindor common room.

A figure was sitting on one of the couches with her back to him. It was evident that she was crying. She had long red hair and harry would recognize this figure anywhere. Ginny. He had been longing to see her for almost a year. He strode towards silently towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny got up immediately and pulled her wand, a murderous look in her chocolate brown eyes. Then she noticed the fact that it was harry standing before her.

Lowering her wand, she said, 'Oh, it's you Harry. I thought…. .'She sat down on the couch and this time , harry did not hesitate to sit down beside her. She began crying again. Harry knew that Ginny was not one of those cry babies, but she has went through enough to make her cry. Fred was her brother but was dead now. So was Lupin, Tonks and many of their friends. It was all his fault. If he had given up quicker then, nothing of this would've happened. He didn't know if Ginny would ever forgive him, if the Weasleys would still accept him. He was the reason that Teddy was an orphan. He was snapped out of his thought as he heard a sob escaping Ginny's voice.

Harry put his arm around her and asked, 'Why are you crying, Ginny?' quietly.

Ginny did not answer for a while. Then, she said, 'I've got every reason to cry, Harry. Fred is g-gone, George has broken down completely….' Harry took her hand in his free hand and tried to comfort her as best as he could. 'And Angelina, don't even talk 'bout her,' Ginny continued. All of us are mourning F-Fred. But no one's as bad as her and George. Even mum went and had some food. But them, they have not even left Fred's side since-since Fred- since it all happened. They are worse of the lot.' Tears were pouring down her cheeks but she made no effort stopping them.

'So would I be, Harry,' she said after a pause. 'So would I be, if something had happened to you tonight.'

'I would too' said Harry looking away. 'I would've never been able to forgive myself if something had happened to you'

'You-you would?'

Harry nodded, murmuring, 'Of course.'

'Why did you do this to me Harry?' asked Ginny, turning Harry's head around and forcing him to hold her gaze. 'It was tragic. You don't know how difficult it was for me to see you lying there motionless in Hagrid's arms. It took my heart out of me. I almost died seeing you there'

'I'm sorry Ginny. I never meant to scare you. I'm sorry. I know it's all my fault that they are dead. Fred Tonks, Lupin… all of them. It's all my fault. They died fighting for me…..'

'No Harry, no one blames you. They didn't die fighting for you. It's because of the evil git of Voldemort that they are dead. They died trying to make this world better. They died as heroes, Harry.' Tears were again rolling down her cheeks as she said this. His arms tightened around her as Ginny buried her face in Harry's chest.

'Harry'

'Yes'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Throw it'

'Why did you play dead, anyway?' Ginny asked in a quite voice.

Harry let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. 'Um…..' he began. 'I had a reason Ginny.'

'You don't need to tell me , you know…..' started Ginny but was cut half across her speech.

'No, you need to know. You've got all the rights to know,' said Harry. 'And I've been dying to tell you this since my sixth year.' Harry let out another sigh, 'You want hear right now?' Ginny nodded.

Over the next couple of hours, Harry told the story to Ginny from the beginning. After he finished, Ginny said, 'That's what you've been doing the last nine months, hunting Horcruxes . You know I was worried sick. Thinking about you… , Ron, Hermione, were you still alive or not….'

'It had not been easy Ginny,' said Harry. 'I missed you a lot. Every step I took, it reminded me of you'

'You did not really break up with me, did you?' Ginny asked in a quite voice.

'Hell, no,' said Harry. 'I'm not that stupid. I love you'

'I-I love you too, Harry,' said Ginny.

Moving closer to her, Harry leaned down and….


End file.
